


just like old times

by reshichu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, also its a demon hunter au, from honoka's pov, its just angst my dudes, just pure angst, oh MAN is this gonna hurt, you can guess what happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: the journey is tough, and the burden is heavy





	just like old times

Lifeless as she is, her body still feels heavy in your arms. You mindlessly continue your trek upwards, with only the sounds of nature to accompany your lonely journey.

Finally, you reach the cliff that oversees the valley beyond. Back in your heydays as proud demon hunters, you and her used this place to take a break from your stressful jobs. Together, you just laid back and relaxed, taking in the breathtaking sights from the cliff.

Those memories now feel like a distant, hazed fragment.

You lay her body down next to the gigantic tree that the two of you frequently rested under. Taking the shovel from your back, you dig. You dig until the sun dips down into the horizon, bathing the world in a bright, warm orange, you dig until your arms and legs ache, you dig until your hands become blistered. You pay no mind to the pain. No amount of back-breaking digging would ever rival the pain of losing her.

Eventually, your body could take no more. You climb out of the hole, picking her body up, gently laying it in the grave. She looks so serene, so graceful, so pure. How cruel of the world to take her life away so violently.

After reciting a prayer, you finally start piling the dirt on top of her peacefully resting body. Your heart aches as the dirt obscures her. Something in you wishes for a miracle. For her to come back to life, for everything to just be a dream, to awaken from a terrible nightmare and go back to adventuring with her.

But nothing could be done. She is gone, and you have to accept it.

As you pat the dirt with your shovel, you immediately collapse in exhaustion. With the last of your energy, you crawl towards the roots of the tree, resting against one of its roots.

"I did it, Kotori..." You mutter to yourself as a wave of both anguish and relief washes over you.

You have fulfilled her dying wish. Now all is left was to accept her death.

Grabbing the knife sheathed within your boot, you carve an epitaph in the bark of the great tree:

"Here lies Kotori Minami.

A brave warrior and dear friend, until the very end.

May her kind soul rest in peace."

And finally, you are left alone with one last thing to do. You take your wine filled flask, downing a huge swig, gazing upon the horizon, taking in the breathtaking view before you.

Just like old times.

**Author's Note:**

> major thanks to tea for proofreading 'w'7


End file.
